


A Serendipitous Repose

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dinner, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Promnis - Freeform, Sex, happiness, ignis needs a day off, relaxation time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Ignis has been working hard. Hard enough to be stressed for the first time in a while. Prompto knows that Ignis takes care of everyone before himself and devises a surprise for him. In an effort to help his best friend (and having nothing to do with his crush on Ignis), Prompto heads over to Ignis' apartment to help Ignis relax. Will Ignis find a way to relax, even though he has been secretly pining for Prompto all this time? Or will he just be even more stressed out in the end?Alternative title: The time that Prompto surprised Ignis with a relaxing bath and dinner and unintentionally seduced his crush
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	A Serendipitous Repose

“I need you to take a look at this.”

“Ignis, this needs to be done asap.”

“Can you go check in on my son? I’m sure he hasn’t cleaned up his place. He probably has daemons in his closet and doesn’t even know it.”

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep himself steady and focused. There were times that work at the Citadel wasn’t that bad, but this wasn’t one of them. Looking at the influx of work that was being put on him, he felt a burden in his shoulders that he hadn’t felt for a while.

Being Noct’s advisor was always an ebb and flow of tedium and excitement. Some days were devoted to chasing after the prince and ensuring that he stayed out of trouble and didn’t get kidnapped at the arcades he frequented. Other days were devoted to council meetings, understanding the current political strife, and trying to find a way to help end the war between Lucis and Niflheim.

It was always busy. Sometimes it was far too busy. Recently, there had just been task after task, and Ignis hadn’t been able to catch a break in a while. He couldn’t remember the last time he wasn’t up early and home late. Trainings, meetings, cleaning up after Noctis, more meetings…

Ignis was exhausted and stressed. Considering himself a put together man, he was quite appalled at himself for not being able to handle the workload without feeling stressed. He would never say a word to anyone about it and keep it to himself, refusing to so much as hint to anyone that he was stressed.

Then there were the nightly gatherings on the weekends with Gladio, Prompto, and Noctis. Even when he was there to relax, Ignis couldn’t. Not really. He had to prepare food for them, clean up after Noctis, and try to at least wrangle the prince into eating some sort of vegetable. It was a losing battle, but Ignis was expected to at least try.

The best of it, or the worst of it depending on the day, was Prompto’s presence at any given point. He was distracting in the best of ways. Glorious, beautiful, like sunshine bottled up and born into a human, Prompto distracted him at times that he really should have focused. It was so easy to get sidetracked when Prompto was nearby that Ignis often caught himself staring at the blond, his concentration diverted to someone he should have not focused on at all.

Ignis wasn’t sure when he developed a crush on the prince’s best friend. All he knew was that one day he saw him as a friend and companion to the prince, and the next he felt a swell of emotion in his heart and a churning within his stomach that had been there before. At first he thought he might have been ill. When that wasn’t the case, he realized that it was Prompto.

Of course, Ignis tried his best to ignore it. Yet there was no fighting what was true. He had a crush on Prompto, and he doubted that it would change or go anywhere anytime soon. Since he was often in close proximity to him, Ignis found his attachment and crush for Prompto growing more each day.

Nevertheless, he refrained from acting on it, knowing that Prompto likely was far more infatuated with Noctis. If anyone had the choice between a prince and his advisor, they would always go for the prince. Knowing that Prompto was a beautiful person with a bright soul and kind attitude? Ignis knew that he never stood a chance.

Yet there was no time to think about that now. Ignis had to work. He had to work hard, train hard, and sleep hard until it was time to get up and do it all again. The stress would pass eventually, and he would find himself better able to manage things again. Without hesitation, Ignis got to work and put aside his personal matters for another day.

If that day would ever even come.

~

Prompto was worried about Ignis. He was working hard, harder than usual, and no one was really noticing it. Except him, of course. How could he not when Ignis was literally the most gorgeous man that Prompto had ever seen? How could no one else see it?

His crush started almost immediately after he met Ignis, but he couldn’t deny that the advisor was also more intimidating to him than Gladio was. Stern, put together, and beautiful, Prompto had nervously met him and hoped for the best. Luckily, since he was Noctis’ friend that meant that Ignis would have to let him tag along, albeit begrudgingly no doubt.

There were so many times that Prompto swore he caught Ignis staring at him, which led him to believe that Ignis was definitely suspicious of his friendship with Noctis. It wasn’t something unexpected, as there were so many people who would love to get close to Noctis just for the sake of being close to fame and the crown. Prompto didn’t care about any of that. Now that he was twenty, he hoped that Ignis understood that.

Now, though, Prompto was worried about Ignis. He noticed it when they went to the Citadel to train. Prompto wasn’t particularly good at hand to hand combat, and Gladio was going to show him some pointers. Ignis was there with Noctis, of course, and he looked a bit more tired than usual. There were a few more exhausted lines under his eyes that weren’t there before.

Then Prompto saw it at Noctis’ apartment. Ignis was preparing dinner, and his finger slipped as he was cutting something, a small hiss escaping his lips. Before Prompto could get up to help, Gladio was on it. Naturally, Gladio would be there to help. They made a perfect couple together, and Prompto knew that it was likely only a matter of time. There was no way Ignis would pick him over Gladio, after all.

Nevertheless, Prompto wanted to do something nice for Ignis, to help him relax just a bit. He told Noctis what he wanted to do, and his best friend had eagerly given him the spare key to Ignis’ apartment. It made sense that Noctis had a spare key in the event he needed to go somewhere safe if his apartment was compromised. Prompto wondered if Gladio had one as well, leaving him out of the picture. The thought hurt.

Then again, Prompto couldn’t help but think about how Gladio and Ignis acted like an old married couple. They worked really well together, synchronous and in harmony more often than not. From sparring to outside the battlefield, Prompto could see just how seamlessly they worked together. It was a reason why he never acted on his crush. He could never compare, nor could he ever measure up to Gladio. Ignis would almost certainly reject him.

Prompto opened the door to Ignis’ immaculate apartment, feeling like he was walking in on an intimate part of his life that he shouldn’t have seen. They always went to Noctis’ place, so it took a bit to get his bearings of how Ignis’ layout was. It was fairly similar but much cleaner than Noct’s place.

Getting to work, Prompto set the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter and took them out one by one. He didn’t have a lot of money since he worked on a Crownsguard’s salary, but it was better than before he was officially part of the retinue. And with his parents constantly gone, leaving him alone in the house, it made it easy to save everything for occasions like these.

Prompto took out his phone and pulled up the recipe that he had picked out. It wasn’t anything grand, but he figured it was better than nothing. And if he could manage not to burn down the place in the process then he was one step ahead. He just wanted to make something good for Ignis so he wouldn’t have to worry about it later.

As he got started on dinner, Prompto cleaned up throughout the process. He was slow, but it was because he wanted to do it right. Ignis had a kitchen table there, so he prepared the table for Ignis, setting a place for him to eat, putting a rose in a small vase on it, and getting a candle ready to light. The food was mostly cooking in the oven, making it even easier for him to just set a timer and let it cook.

After that, he made his way to the bathroom, envious of how big Ignis’ bathtub was. Advisors definitely made better money than just a member of the Crownsguard did, so Prompto couldn’t blame him for having an apartment with the extra luxuries. There, he set up the bath for him, checking his watch to make sure he timed everything correctly.

The tub finished filling as the door to the apartment opened and closed. Nervously, Prompto made his way out of the bathroom and down the hall. He let out a yelp when Ignis tackled him to the ground, a dagger at his throat. There were only so many things that he could plan for, and getting attacked was not one of them.

“Prompto?” Ignis asked, looking at him in shock. He pulled the blade away from his throat and put it back in the armiger. “What are you doing here?”

“Surprise,” Prompto said, his heart racing and his cheeks flushed red. Ignis got up and held out a hand for him, which he gratefully took, pretending that it wasn’t the best feeling in the world. “Noctis gave me the spare key for the night. I hope it’s okay.”

“Yes, but what are you doing here?” Ignis repeated, looking at him in perplexed confusion.

“Well,” Prompto began, biting his bottom lip and fidgeting with his hands a bit. “I noticed you were stressed recently, and I wanted to do something to help. Ya know, something so that you can relax a bit. So I got a bath started for you with some nice bath salts while dinner is cooking.”

Ignis looked at Prompto in surprise and didn’t say anything, leaving Prompto to flush bright red and look down at his fear in nervousness. Maybe he just royally fucked up this time. Maybe Ignis hated the idea and was thinking about how to politely decline. After all, Prompto really didn’t ask for his permission. He was basically trespassing.

“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis said softly, making Prompto look up, his blue and violet eyes shimmering with hope. “I am so honored that you took the time to do this. Allow me to go and take a bath so I don’t waste your hard work.”

“S-Sure,” Prompto replied, not quite sure at all. He stepped out of the way and watched as Ignis went into the bathroom where he had lit soft candles, put on ambient music, turned off the lights, and put relaxing bath salts into the hot water.

Prompto wasn’t going to ask Ignis how it was. The point was for him to relax, not to be bothered by some blond guy. Instead, he went into the kitchen and looked at the food in the oven. It was almost done. All he had to do was wait. So he took out his phone and realized he had a missed text from Noctis.

_[Noctis:] How’s it going? Was he surprised?  
[Prompto:] Yeah dude. He thought I was an intruder! lol Almost lost my life for a second!  
[Noctis:] Ah shit. Next time I’ll warn him.  
[Prompto:] Who says there’ll be a next time?  
[Noctis:] I did ;)_

Blushing bright red, Prompto put his phone away when the timer went off. He took out the baked fish and roasted vegetables from the oven, turned it off, and set it aside to rest. The last thing he had to do was grab the salad he made from the refrigerator and then pour the wine for Ignis. He hoped Ignis liked it. It was a fairly expensive bottle. Well, at least for Prompto it was expensive.

Carefully, Prompto set the salad bowl on the table, already prepared with dressing. He waited until the door to the bathroom was opened to prepare the main course for Ignis, taking it over to the table as Ignis came down the hall, dressed in a plain black shirt and black jeans. Prompto had never seen him dress so casually before, and he nearly stumbled from how much it took him off guard.

“There’s only one plate set,” Ignis noticed as Prompto grabbed the bottle of wine and a wine glass.

“Well, yeah,” Prompto replied. “I wanted to make dinner for you.”

“And you thought I wouldn’t wish to have you in my company for dinner as well?” Ignis asked. Prompto flushed red, an annoying habit he hated. “It wouldn’t be a proper dinner without having the chef join me.”

“I’m definitely not a chef,” Prompto said, his voice low and humbled. Ignis had never praised him like this before.

“Tonight you are,” Ignis argued. There was a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. “Come on. Grab a plate and join me while I pour the wine.”

Prompto obliged, making a plate for himself as Ignis opened the bottle of wine and poured it. He thought about sitting across from Ignis, but the advisor pulled out a chair for him right next to him. Trying not to panic from the racing of his heart, he set his plate down, then noticed the candle remained unlit. Nervously, he took out the matches from the armiger.

“Forgot to light it,” he explained with an anxious chuckle in his voice. “Excuse me.”

Leaning across the table, Prompto was acutely aware of how his shirt rode up, exposing his stomach as he lit the candle for Ignis. Was Ignis staring? He couldn’t tell, only able to glance out of his peripherals. So he sat down once done and smiled awkwardly at Ignis.

“I’m no Ignis Scientia, but I hope the food is okay,” Prompto joked. His smile faltered a bit when Ignis gave him a pleasant smile then took a bite of the chicken then the vegetables.

“I might have to enlist your help with cooking in the future,” Ignis commented with an obviously surprised gleam in his eyes. He beamed at Prompto, and the blond’s breath caught in his throat. How could someone be so gorgeous? “This is fantastic, Prompto.”

“Really?” Prompto asked, hoping that Ignis was being honest and not just kind. “It was cooked in the oven so it’s not like I did much.”

“Seasoned perfectly, cooked to the right temperature, right amount of charring on the vegetables,” Ignis listed. “That is no easy feat. I should like to see you cook other meals in the future.”

“I don’t know how good I’ll be,” Prompto explained, tugging on the flip in his hair to try and get it flat. It was something he usually did when particularly nervous. “Maybe you could teach me some tricks? Private cooking lessons with Ignis Scientia? When you have time.”

“I would make time for you.” Ignis’ voice was far more sultry than before, and Prompto wondered if that was intentional. Either way, he blushed.

“Thank you,” Prompto said quietly. “Um… Do you feel a bit better? I know you’ve been working really hard and all.”

“Yes,” Ignis replied. “The bath was glorious. Although it is something I would have expected to come from a lover and not a friend.”

Another blush, another nod. “Yeah um… I just thought about what you’d like maybe.”

“You know me extremely well, Prompto.” Ignis put his hand on Prompto’s knee, making his heart skip and his stomach churn. Good thing he hadn’t had anything to eat or drink yet. “You were the only one who noticed that I was stressed. How could you tell?”

“I just paid attention. You’re really easy to pay attention to. It’s not hard to tell when you walk into a room.” Prompto stopped himself when he realized what he was saying. It was almost like a confession. “Besides, I’m sure Gladio would’ve noticed at some point.”

“Why do you say Gladio?” Ignis looked at him curiously.

“Well, you two like each other, right?” Prompto couldn’t believe he was even asking Ignis this. He looked down at his food, doing anything but maintaining eye contact with Ignis. How could anyone stare at his beautiful emerald eyes for any length of time was beyond him.

“Like a brother perhaps,” Ignis considered. Prompto looked back up at Ignis when he felt Ignis’ cool hand on his cheek. “But you are the one who is here, taking care of me. Come now, let’s eat before your hard work goes to waste.”

Prompto nodded and complied, trying to still the racing of his heart. He could’ve sworn that Ignis was essentially confessing to him, but at the same time he knew it was impossible. There was no way that someone like him would ever confess to someone like Prompto. Despite the confusion and pain in his heart at the thought, Prompto ate happily enough with Ignis, enjoying the casual conversation while ignoring the tension in the room that he was sure was all in his head.

“I’ll clean up,” Ignis offered once the meal was done. He poured them both another glass of wine, offering one to Prompto, who accepted graciously. Not much of a drinker, he took a small sip and set it down.

“No it’s okay,” Prompto insisted. “I’m here to help you relax.”

“We’ll do them together, then,” Ignis offered. Prompto accepted, although he had really wanted to do everything for Ignis. At least he cleaned up as he went along so there weren’t that many dishes left.

Ignis set to washing and Prompto to drying, standing side by side and nearly shoulder to shoulder. The tension remained, and Prompto attempted to explain it as nothing more than just his doing at most. They set to work, and Prompto figured that in no time at all he would be on his way home, grateful for the time alone with Ignis.

Suddenly, Prompto got sprayed with water. He sputtered and looked at Ignis, who was laughing at his surprise. “You look like you were lost in thought,” Ignis explained. “I thought I’d help.”

“Rude!” Prompto half-shrieked, grabbing the spigot hose and spraying Ignis in return. They both laughed, and Ignis grabbed Prompto’s wrist in an attempt to pull him out of it.

But then they weren’t laughing anymore, the water wasn’t being sprayed, yet Ignis still held his wrist and was pressed against Prompto’s body, his lips mere inches away. Prompto felt his breath catch in his throat once more, his heart beating so fast he felt like it would flutter away.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ignis whispered, his breath hot on Prompto’s lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Prompto wanted to say yes, but he found that he couldn’t say anything at all. Instead, he just nodded, hoping this wasn’t some vivid hallucination or wild dream. Ignis’ soft lips against his confirmed it was anything but. The spigot fell from his hand as they kissed, all softness yielding to passion and fervor in an instant.

As Prompto wrapped his arms around his neck, Ignis placed his hands on his hips, their bodies flush against each other in an intense desire. The dam had burst open, the tension released, paving the way to a fiery yearning of passion and desire. Tongues hungry, bodies yearning, a quivering ache settling between the two of them, Prompto felt all his nerves release to the ardor of it all.

“Come with me to the bedroom,” Ignis pleaded in between kisses, his forehead pressed against Prompto’s. “I love you, Prompto. Please say you love me too.”

“Yes,” Prompto replied, his voice barely above a whisper. “I love you, Ignis. I’m yours.”

Ignis picked up Prompto, carrying him bridal style to the bedroom. Unable to help himself, Prompto let out a shriek of delight, laughing the rest of his tension away. He kept his arms around Ignis’ neck, kissing him in his delight, noticing how Ignis smiled at him the entire way to the bedroom.

With another yelp, Prompto bounced onto the bed from Ignis setting him down playfully, neither rough nor gentle. The laughter died out in his throat the moment that Ignis straddled him, proceeding to kiss him with the same intensity as before. It filled Prompto with a fever of excitement, a passion of delight. The feeling of Ignis’ body against his, their girths straining against their clothes, filled him with a ravenousness that was beyond compare.

Ignis moved his hands from Prompto’s shirt to his own, taking them both off before kissing Prompto’s neck and down to his chest. Achingly, Prompto gasped and shivered in delectation while Ignis thumbed his nipples while fervently kissing him, tongues mingling and hips grinding. Prompto moaned into Ignis’ lips, his back arching into his touch.

Slowly, Ignis gently glided his fingers down Prompto’s chest until he reached his member, palming it through his pants and releasing a quivering anguish through Prompto’s body, starting from his thighs outward. His moans escalated into pleading whimpers, and thankfully Ignis complied, taking off his pants and boxers then his own.

Prompto stared at Ignis as he grabbed the lubricant out of the bedside table drawer, trying not to question too much whether or not that had been used with someone else. Of course it had been. Ignis was amazing. There was no way he wouldn’t have a fling or two. Rather, he focused on how beautiful Ignis’ body was, how his backside was perfectly shaped, how his girth was immaculate.

“Oh Prompto,” Ignis said as he straddled him once more, their girths now pressed together without any clothing in their way. “You have no idea how beautiful you are to me.”

“Hopefully as half as beautiful as I see you,” Prompto offered, watching as Ignis lathered his fingers in lubricant. “Because no one can compare to how I see you.”

“I accept that challenge.” Ignis smiled. He was careful, considerate, as he inserted his finger into Prompto, making him moan as he pressed deeper into him. Pleasure coursed through his body when Ignis inserted another finger, stretching him and pressing into his prostate. Prompto let out a louder moan, his hips twitching in a desperation that Ignis wrought on him.

“Please tell me if anything hurts,” Ignis indicated as he lubricated his member then positioned it outside his entrance. Prompto nodded and wrapped his legs around Ignis’ waist, more than desperately ready for what was to come.

Ignis inserted himself slowly into Prompto, gently rocking back and forth until he was in him up to the hilt. There was little waiting between the two of them, and Ignis began to move as he pressed his body completely against Prompto. Moaning with each thrust, Prompto wrapped his arms around Ignis’ torso, feeling overcome with the closeness of Ignis’ body, the overwhelming fervor of him deep within him.

“Ignis!” Prompto cried out, moving his hips in tandem to each thrust, his moans turning into high pitched whines for release. “... Feel so good…!”

Ignis thrust harder and faster, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Prompto’s hips moved erratically, seeking his fulfillment. It spurned Ignis on, his moans tempting Prompto to only move faster underneath him. His writhing was nearly uncontrollable in his ecstasy, and his lips sought Ignis’ neck as he felt himself near climax.

With a whimper and cry of delight, Prompto climaxed, sending a white hot bliss through his body as his body spasmed. Ignis moaned as Prompto bit lightly into his neck, and with three final, hard thrusts, Ignis climaxed just after him. They were still for a long time, panting and staring at each other with a blissed enchantment, a vibrancy encasing them in a cocoon of love and satisfaction.

“Stay with me,” Ignis asked him quietly. “Stay the night. Love me forever, if you can.”

“That’s easy,” Prompto agreed. “Both staying here and loving you. Just as long as you love me too.”

Ignis kissed him deeply, his response so obvious to Prompto although no words were said. They cleaned up then collapsed into each other’s arms, their exhaustion sending them into a sweet slumber that radiated warmth and devotion throughout the night.

~

Ignis was awake before Prompto, but not by much. He had coffee brewed and was cooking breakfast when Prompto stumbled out of the bedroom, his bed head making Ignis’ heart leap in loving joy. He wished Prompto a good morning, kissed his temple, then handed him a plate of food before joining him at the table.

“I have something for you,” Ignis said, halfway through breakfast. Prompto perked up between sips of coffee, looking at him curious. Oh how Ignis could just fall into those eyes, galaxies capturing him in their endless spiral. He took it out of his pocket and placed the chain around Prompto’s neck. “For next time.”

Prompto looked down at the chain, his smile showing his exuberance as he looked at the apartment key dangling on silver. Looking at Ignis, he offered a joyous grin. “When is next time?”

“Whenever you want.” Ignis couldn’t help but smile back, his eyes glistening in his passion for his new lover.

“Even if that’s tomorrow?” Prompto was smiling but his eyes flickered with anxiety.

“I would be honored, my darling.” Ignis leaned over and kissed Prompto gently. “Tomorrow it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
